Their Blessing
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Their Christmas might not be as they'd planned it, but it's still a blessing as long as they're together. Het. 1st in Will's/Kat's 2012 12 Days of Christmas stories for Jack/Drew.


Title: "Their Blessing"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Dedicated To: This is the 1st Christmas story of my 12 Days of Christmas 2012 series for my beloved and wonderful husband, Jack aka Drew, who's always such an inspiration, and also our sweet children! Thank you, my darling soul mate! I love you!  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Their Christmas might not be as they'd planned it, but it's still a blessing as long as they're together.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, names, codenames, places, items, fandoms, titles, and etc. are always © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Any and all original characters and everything else is © & TM the author and may not be reproduced in any way without the author's express, written permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: 244. That's the number of stories that were sitting on my hard drive collecting dust because I lack the energy and time to take care of them as I once did. My betaing pattern has always been to write, then type up if written on paper, the story, read it aloud to my beloved Jack and our children, editing as I go, and then finally format and post. Sadly, this part is simply taking too much of my time and energy, and my beloved Jack and I have too little time together in person these days to be able to keep up with my stories. So what to do? Give up writing? I actually considered it for a while, tried to make excuses to myself other than the large number of stories collecting cyber dust on my computer, as to why I lacked the energy and Muse to write new tales. And then, with the turn of the new year, I decided to stop running and face the problem. The problem is, quite frankly, that once one gets so bogged down in formatting and editing that writing is no longer a pleasure but the actual posting of those writings becomes a hassle and - egad! - work, it's time to cut something out, and that will never be the writing process. So, in short, yes, there will be mistakes in this tale. Yes, it's missing about half of the header information I usually include. But I wrote it for pleasure and am posting it in hopes of sharing that pleasure with others. Do with it as you will.

They were caught in an airport far from home when Christmas came. Jake had been arguing with the airline or hours but was getting nowhere. He'd been assured they were doing all they could but could not possibly stop the blizzard and had been asked to sit down. Jake had almost reached over the desk and taught the woman a lesson in manners when Lorena had touched his shoulder and said softly, "It's Christmas."

Jake had relented at his wife's gentle plea, walked over, and almost fell in his drop down to the nearest bench. Lorena had followed him and had been rubbing his tense shoulders ever since. He'd always loved having her hands on him, and the act that he was now a rockstar who could have any woman he chose had not lessened his desire for his beautiful, childhood sweetheart in the least. He still chose her above the whole world, and he always would.

He wrapped his arms tenderly around Lorena's lithe body and pulled her closer against him. "Sit down," he whispered to her. "Rest."

"I'm fine," she said with a smile, "and I'm tied of sitting."

He smiled. Their love had not changed at all over the years, except to grow stronger, but the beautiful woman he loved had changed a lot. It hadn't been that long ago, only a few months in fact, that she would have slapped that stupid girl behind the counter silly for helping their company keep them from their family during the holidays. He sighed restlessly. He should have made sure they could leave earlier, but there'd been that one last concert for the benefit she'd asked him to do.

He'd agreed readily to the benefit concert, but the Lorena he'd known and loved when they'd been younger would have shrieked at him and demanded if he was nuts if he'd even thought about doing a concert without getting paid back then. Jake's smile grew, his dark eyes glistening, as he looked up into his wife's enchanting, brown eyes, remembering when and how she had become such a giving woman. Though he didn't regret that change, he did regret what had caused it.

"I love you, you know?" he spoke, leaning up to meet her.

"I know," she answered, smiling brightly, closing the distance between them, and kissing him.

As it always had, he kiss sent tingles shooting throughout his heart, body, and soul. Their kiss, however, was interrupted far too soon as it so often had been since he'd become famous. She had been famous, too, but she'd left he modeling career to join him on the road. Lorena and Jake looked to where a child was wailing at the top of her lungs. Big tears rolled down he face as her parents looked sheepish and tried, with no luck, to hush her.

Unspoken emotions flickered in Jake's eyes. He stood and took Lorena by the hand back to where their carry ons waited. She released him and watched, with a joyful glow beginning to light her, as he opened his guitar case and took out his guitar.

He tried not to notice how his beloved placed an unconscious hand upon her belly and glanced at the crying child as he started his song. He tried, also, not to think of the Christmases they'd thought they'd have this year, first with their own little one before she'd been still born and then with their family and friends back in California who they wouldn't see for at least another day. He tried not to think about the way things could have been. This was the Christmas they had been given. He was with his soul mate, and they had many blessings even if they didn't have all the ones they wanted yet. They had lots of reasons to celebrate, their love and newly impending family top amongst them, and celebrate they would.

He began with "Away In A Manger" and followed it up with "What Child Is This?" The other travelers started to come nearer, and as they gathered around them, Lorena slipped behind Jake, letting her husband shine and proudly stroking his leatherclad back.

The child hushed somewhere in the middle of "Oh, Little Star of Bethlehem" and watched the singer with big and shiny eyes. He didn't open his little mouth again until Jake finished his song. The scream he released then sounded doubly shrill as it reverberated throughout the still airport. Jake switched gears to "Santa Claus Is Coming To Town" and nodded to Lorena and then to their carry ons that held their gifts.

Lorena obediently walked around her husband and bent to the patent leather bags in question but paused and looked at him again questioningly. His nod assured her he was sure, and she unzipped the suitcase and withdrew the present they'd bought for Sam and Tony's little girl. The child's parents thanked her profusely when she handed it silently over to their daughter, but it was the child's huge grin and quick, tight hug around the toy that gave Lorena the most and best thanks for which she could have asked.

Lorena pulled away from the little family, smiling, and returned to the suitcase. She passed out the remaining gifts they'd bought for Sam and Tony's kids, Tiffani's children, and Mark's son before returning to Jake. He looked up at her as he continued to sing, his deep, rich, resonant, and sensual voice filling the airport, but despite his singing for everybody, it was clear to all that he had eyes only for her.

Lorena beamed at him and danced for him, unaware of the airport clerk beginning to pass out cookies and hot chocolate. Jake sang until every one else had settled down and were beginning to doze while the snow continued to fall before putting down his guitar and taking his beloved, cherished Lorena into his arms. He kissed her hair. "You're as beautiful as you ever have been," he told her sweetly.

"That's funny," she teased with a smile, "because you sing even better than you did when we first met." She grinned broadly down at him. "You get better every time I hear you, mi amor."

He beamed at her, cupped her lovely face in his hands, and stroked her tenderly. "You taste better every time I kiss you." He kissed her long and deep before raising his head and apologizing, "I'm sorry Christmas didn't turn out the way we'd planned."

"Are you kidding?" She wriggled her nose at him and batted her eyelashes. "This is the best Christmas ever!" He laughed, clearly believing she was spouting nonsense, but she hushed him with a slender finger placed on his open lips. "I'm with you, aren't I?"

"Yeah," Jake said as she removed her finger, "you're right where you belong, Mrs. Somers."

"Si." She winked at him.

He laughed, wrapped his arms more tightly around her, pulled her down into his lap, and kissed her again. He still hoped that this second child of theirs that she was carrying would prove to be a healthy and lively baby, but regardless of rather or not Lorena ever bore him a child, his life and heart would always be full and happy from her love. She was right, as usual. This Christmas was perfect. Every day was a true and wonderful blessing as he spent every one with her and she loved him!

**The End**


End file.
